Chōjin
Chōjin (鳥人, Chōjin) is a rank number two crow-yokai in the Royal Guard. She is the only female member of the Guard. Background Chōjin first came into existance in the early days days of the Shokujin Tenchikaimei's reign as king of the Sea of Japan; to provide protection for the kingdom, as well as to further his goals, Shokujin split up his immense yoki into nine separate, monstrous constructs, which soon formed into several yokai, which would become known as the Royal Guard. Appearance Chōjin, like her siblings, is a yokai with a very human-like appearance. She is a tall, purple-headed, well fit woman yokai which is further benefited by her amber eyes. She wears a sleeveless, open-chested, light purple dress which comes half way down her legs. She wears dark purple, tight pants and black sandals. On her arms, she wears a fingerless light purple arm covering. Around her waist, she wears a large pink belt which is tied in a bow in the back. Personality Chōjin is generally overbearing, if not crude, toward those around her, rarely afraid to speak her mind. Chōjin does have a caring side, however, and is not above showing concern for others. She seems to value peace, as she questioned the reasoning of starting a war with the Japanese mainland. It is shown that the one person she is afraid of is her master, Shokujin. Despite her usual tough demeanor, she has a tendency to show a softer nature around her master. Some examples include showing sympathy for him after his explanation of his true intentions, in fact, she is one of the few that even know of his true intention with the "Leviathan plot. Abilities * Crow-based Attacks: At any time she can turn parts of her body into crows. The pieces of her body that is removed while the crows form, instantly regenerates. These crows can be used for almost any type of technique. Summoning a bigger crow allows her a form of transportation. She has even been shown transforming the crows into shuriken to be thrown at an enemy by the hundreds. Surprisingly, they even have a healing property. By forcing a crow into a person's mouth, she can transfer her yoki into the person and replenish that person's yoki as well as heal their wounds. ** Crow Illusions: By surrounding a foe in crows, and then cause the crows to burst, allowing their feathers to fall all around the foe, she can cast mighty illusions. * Mist: She has the ability to create a dense mist or fog at will, with seemingly no movement. She can use this to conceal her attacks, or to allow her a decoy for a quick getaway. * Teleportation: She can wrap herself in a vortex of water, which upon dispersal, will allow her to escape. * High Speed: Considered to be the most proficient master of speed ever in all of the Sea of Japan, even greater than her master, Chōjin is highly skilled in the use of her agility. Though this is by no means a unique skill, as most yokai are fast to various degrees, Chōjin holds the title "Fastest in the Sea", because she has mastered her speed to such an extent that she can appear to be in several places at once and wipe out an entire yokai squadron in seconds. She can easily close tremendous gaps of distance in the blink of an eye while remaining undetected. She has mastered all of the speed-oriented techniques and even created some of her own. The full extent of her abilities remain unclear. * Strength: Despite her slender appearance, Chōjin is quite strong in her full Yokai form; she could still easily use her tremendous speed while carrying around her unconscious brother to outrun a fellow speed master. She can also easily catch a direct punch from any high level opponent, and simultaneously throw him/her several feet away. Sword Techniques Imperial Regalia (三種の神器, Sanshu no Jingi); like all other Royal Guard members, she caries around a double-edged katana with a guard in the shape of two folded dragon's wings, with a oval-shaped ruby-like gem at it's center. It's abilities so far, are unknown. Category:Females Category:Yokai